


All The Small Things

by space_pigeon



Series: I Found You [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And Newt's technically canon too, Brother-Sister Relationship, But then there's fluff, Christmas, Fluff, Hanukkah, Honeymoon, Ministry Party, Ministry of Magic, More fluff whoops, Moving, Moving into a new home, New Years, Newt gets captured, Newt has a nightmare, Nightmares, Some angst, Some sad stuff in the last chapter, The Scamander family isn't canon except for Theseus, Theseus and Tina have a good sibling bond, Tina goes back into the field like a BAMF, Tina is a BAMF, basically damsel in distress!newt, but we already knew that, drunk!Newt, greasy ass Grindelwald shows up for a bit, just a bit, kind of, lots of crying in the third chapter lol, newt and tina have a small fight, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: Putting the picture back on his desk, Newt smiles. “Miss you,” he whispers, directed at Photograph Tina. She smiles back at him, causing a small smile to form on his own face.•“Was that everything?”Tina falls onto the couch with a sigh. “Yes. Thank Morrigan.”Newt chuckles, moving to sit by his wife. He flicks his wand again and the fireplace roars to life. “So, what's next on our agenda?”“Rest."•“NO!” Tina snaps. “I don't want to hearanyof this ‘We're not sure, it'll take a long time to figure it out’ bullshit!” She slams her hand on the desk in front of her, trying to bite back her tears. “I don'tcareif there aren't enough people to be put on this case. That ismy husband- yourbrother- out there, possibly being tortured to deathas we speak.I will take this whole goddamn case ALONE if I need to!”•Newt shakes his head. It's silent in the room for a bit, the only sound being the heavy breathing and sniffling coming from the couple and the sound of rain hitting the roof.“What was your father like?” Newt whispers, breaking the silence.•Title is a song by Blink-182





	1. Love Like a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the picture back on his desk, Newt smiles. “Miss you,” he whispers, directed at Photograph Tina. She smiles back at him, causing a small smile to form on his own face.
> 
> Title of this chapter is a song by Phoenix

Tina blinks awake to a stream of sunlight coming through a crack in the curtains. Stretching, she realizes Newt isn't next to her. 

She rubs her eyes and sits up in bed, looking around the room. 

It's a nice house she and Newt have stayed in the past week- they both didn't know where to go for their short honeymoon (they both have to get back to their jobs quickly), but after Newt’s mom mentioned a family vacation house in Portugal, it was a pretty clear decision.

Their little vacation did get off to a bad start, though- a small mishap of Dougal getting loose had Newt and Tina ending up at not only a hideout for Grindelwald fanatics, but one of the _main_ bases for the group. 

There was a bit of deja vu from their first escapade in New York, but they easily got the local Ministry to help take care of the situation. 

“How come we're always there when encountering more crazy Grindelwald shit?” Tina had asked her husband ( _husband_ \- it was still weird to hear that word in her mind and coming out of her mouth) that night in bed.

Newt had shrugged and turned his head towards Tina. “At least the man himself wasn't there this time.”

But now it was almost time for them to head back to England and their little apartment in London. But as Tina looked around the bedroom, she couldn't help but feel as if the small cottage was so much nicer than a two roomed London flat.

Tina stands up and shivers when her feet touch the cold floor. Quickly putting on a robe that was propped on the end of the bed frame and slipping her feet into a pair of slippers, she walks over to the case on the ground. 

“Newt?” Tina calls out once she's out of the small shack. 

She hears Newt's voice call back “Grindylow!” and heads in the direction of that habitat. 

“Good morning,” Tina mutters, coming up behind Newt and wrapping her arms around his waist. She lays her head on his shoulder.  
“Good morning, love.” Newt turns around in his wife's arms so they're facing each other. “Sleep well?”

Tina nods. “Breakfast?”

Newt chuckles, kissing Tina quickly. “Coffee?”

Tina hums in affirmation, hugging Newt tighter. “You know me too well.” 

•

“So, last day. What should we do?”

Tina shrugs as she takes a sip of her coffee. “What about going back into town? We never really just walked around and checked out the little shops.”

“Sounds lovely.”

Tina sighs. “I wish we had more than a week here… it's so _nice_.”

Newt nods. “I'm glad we managed to get a week off, though.”

“Yeah, it has been hard for anyone to get time off.” Tina looks into her mug, watching the last bit of her drink move around the bottom. “When do you think this will all be over?”

“What?”

“The war. Nothing's getting better. Even the No-Majs have been getting into something… what's going to happen?”

Newt reaches across the table and takes Tina’s hand in his own. “I don't know,” he says, “But we'll help in whatever way we can.” 

Tina nods, looking back up at her husband. “Do you… do you think all of this was a bad idea? Getting married now and taking a whole week off just to sightsee around Portugal? I feel like we could be helping or doing _something_ -”

“Tina, we're doing everything we can.”

“But we can do _more_.”

“We're not helpful if we're overworked. Taking a break is a _good thing_ , love.”

Tina looks back down at the table and nods slowly. “Yeah… you're- you're right. I'm just worried, I guess.” 

“You have every right to be worried. But maybe you'll be able to take your mind off of that if even just for today.”

Tina lifts her head up again, finally letting a small smile form on her face. “To our last day in Portugal,” she says, lifting up her mug. 

Newt lifts up his cup as well and knocks it together with Tina’s mug. “To our last day in Portugal.”

•

The couple had walked all around the small town hand in hand, occasionally stopping in some stores. 

“I can't believe we haven't encountered one creature on this trip,” Tina says later as they sit by the water's edge to watch the sunset. 

“Well we haven't been around any habitats any creature I know of would really live in,” Newt responds. He reaches across the small gap between them and takes Tina’s hand in his own. He feels her rings against his fingers as he rubs circles in the back of her palm. 

Tina sighs. “I guess we can always come back.”

Newt nods in agreement. “I would imagine it'll be awhile before that can happen. I'm afraid we'll stuck in England for a while.”

“Actually, about that…” Her voice trails off.

Newt turns his head to look at his wife. “Tina?”

“I got a letter from the Ministry. Why they couldn't wait until I was back is beyond me-”

“More field work?”

Tina sees the worry in Newt’s eyes as she slowly nods. “Italy this time.”

“Italy? But-”

“Yeah, we've had eyes on what's going on there… apparently there's been some wizarding interference recently.”

Newt nods and asks the question he always hates to ask. “When do you have to leave?”

“Second week of June.”

“Ah. At least you'll have some time at home.”

“Yeah, home.” Tina rests her head on Newt’s shoulder as her mind wanders off to her thoughts she had in the morning about the little cottage. “Hey Newt?”

“Mmh?”

“The apartment- is it rented?”

Newt has to think for a bit, trying to remember back to when he first moved out of his parent's house.

“I think through a family friend, yes- I would be gone for long periods of time and needed a place with an owner who would be understanding. Why?”

“I quite like the style of house we've been staying in this past week.” 

Newt’s eyebrows move up in shock. He never really thought about their living situation of a small, two roomed apartment. Thinking about it, there really wasn't enough space- just the two rooms (one of which was turned into a very messy office) a small kitchen, and a living room with a dining table in it. 

Newt wraps his arm around Tina, pulling her closer into him. “Are you suggesting we move?” he asks.

Tina shrugs. “Well, didn't your mom say something about a house in Dorset?” 

“I think so, yes. Either my grandfather or great-grandfather owned so much land he basically had a small _town_ near Dorset.”

“So it's secluded?”

“If I remember, there's a pretty big field, a pond, and then the next house is a little less than a mile away.”

“I was just thinking that it might be nice to have a bit more room and a bigger area for all of the creatures. We also wouldn't have to climb in and out of that case repeatedly.”

Newt nods, thinking over the proposition. It would be nice to have a proper house now that they were a _married couple_.  
“You have the most marvelous ideas, Mrs. Scamander.”

Tina laughs. “It was just a small thought. I've seen the office in the spare room, Newt. I think we _both_ could do with a proper house.” 

Newt smiles, imagining what his wife's suggestion would be like. 

A big enough area for his creatures to roam around, (with the right kind of environment of course- he'd just have to get better at environment changing spells) a big enough house for room for really _anything,_ maybe even a ~~few extra rooms if children ever showed up-~~

Newt shook off that last thought. That would have to wait.

“I'll talk to mum. I don't think anyone's used it for _years,_ so it might need a bit of fixing.”

“Nothing we can't handle, I bet.” Tina says, grinning. She leans forward and kisses her husband as the sun completely sets below the horizon. 

•

_He's running through abandoned trenches… which side they're from is beyond him but he doesn't care or even want to know._

_Trying to ignore the dead bodies lining the area, he keeps running._

_He tries to remember what happened to get him to this point._

_Got swept up by one of the dragons… fell off somewhere…_

_He thinks there's something else but he just can't remember._

_He's still running when he trips over a body. Scrambling to get up, he gets too good of a look at the body._

_Letting out a sudden and loud sob, he falls into himself-_

Newt wakes up breathing heavily and in a cold sweat, and becomes even colder when he realizes the space next to him is empty. For a second he freaks out, not knowing where his wife is until he remembers Tina left for Italy with the rest of the Aurors yesterday. 

Newt sits up, trying to calm down. 

_It was only a nightmare_ , He thinks. But it's hard to calm himself down. Usually he has Tina to help him whenever he wakes up from another nightmare- even before they were married she was just in the other room. 

As he starts to calm down a little, he looks at the clock next to the bed. 1:30 am. Newt sighs- he knows he won't be able to go back to sleep. It's hard enough even when Tina is there. 

So instead he decides to slip on a sweater and his slippers and goes down into his case. 

Hoping to get _something_ done, Newt sits down at his desk. As he goes to reach for his quill, his hand brushes past a photo on his desk, almost knocking it over.

Long, _long_ gone was the photo of Leta Lestrange- that was gone even before he had went back to New York to give Tina the first edition of _Fantastic Beasts_. Since then he's gathered a small collection of photos of his family- a few from Queenie, Jacob, and some recent ones with Sarah sit around his work area, but on his main desk there are only ones of Tina. Sometimes he shows up in them as well.

The one he had almost knocked over was, in fact, the newest one to his collection- his and Tina’s wedding photo. He picks it up gently to look at him and Tina smiling first at the camera, and then turning to smile lovingly at each other. 

He watches this repeated action too many times to count before his eyes start to slowly close. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep again is the look on Tina’s face from their wedding day, not too long ago.

•

Newt wakes up to two giant, upside down eyes staring at him.

“MERLIN-” Newt exclaims, almost falling off the chair he's in. It takes him a second to realize it's Dougal, perched on the back of the chair and looking over him. 

Newt balances out the chair and lifts his arms up to help fix his stiff neck. It's been a while since he's fallen asleep in a chair, and he forgot how _uncomfortable_ it makes him.

“Alright Dougal, I'm coming.” Newt mutters. He stretches, but quickly stops to catch the frame falling off of his stomach. “Shit-” Newt barely catches it before it hits the ground.

Putting the picture back on his desk, Newt smiles. “Miss you,” he whispers, directed at Photograph Tina. She smiles back at him, causing a small smile to form on his own face.

As he _finally_ stands up, the door to his shack opens again. A small noise comes from the doorway. “Yes Dougal, I'm _coming_.” 

•

Newt planned to stop by his parent's house the next day, which was a very welcome distraction. Amelia had pulled him inside before he could say “hello”.

“Your father and I are babysitting Anastasia today,” his mother says when they get in the living room- the (almost) two year old is on the floor playing with some of her toys, but upon her uncle walking in, she looks up at him and immediately forgets about her toys.

“Case!” she exclaims, clapping her hands.

Newt chuckles as he picks up his niece. “I see you've associated me with my case, huh?” he says, bouncing her on his knee. Annie laughs, enjoying the attention from Newt.

Amelia watches her youngest son interact with his niece with a smile on her face. 

“Thought about having your own?”

Newt looks up at the sound of his mother's voice. He blushes, shaking his head.

“Well, maybe, but Tina and I have barely _talked_ about it.” he explains quickly. “There's just… a lot going on right now. We just got married, I'm still travelling with this third edition, there's a war brewing…” Newt looks down at Annie, who smiles up at him. “I think we're both very satisfied with our lovely nieces.” 

He looks back up to his mother, a strong blush still present on his face. “I know you're very impatient for more grandkids-”

“Newton,” Amelia says with a chuckle, cutting Newt off, “Not impatient, no. What you said makes sense- there's no need to rush, honey.” 

Newt smiles and places Annie back on the ground, pulling Pickett out of his pocket to keep her company. (The Bowtruckle had grown fond of both her and Sarah Kowalski.)

“From what I've heard, though, Annie and Sarah are very good friends.”

Amelia laughs. “Oh, yes. Once they're together and playing, they're basically inseparable. They're only content going home when they're about to fall asleep.”

“Ah, Newton!” Phineas had come into the room reading a book, but put it down when he realizes his son is sitting in front of him. 

“Hello, father.” Newt says. Phineas sits down across from Newt and next to his wife.

“I don't think I've seen you since you and Tina left for Portugal. How was it?”

Amelia claps her hands. “I was just about to ask! I'm going to go get some tea started- don't say anything yet! I want to hear it all!” Amelia rushes out of the room.

“I doubt she wants to hear it _all_.” Phineas murmurs, causing Newt’s face to turn red… again.

•

“So in all it was a good trip?”

“Yeah, mum. Thanks for letting us use that house- I didn't know we even had it.”

Amelia waves her hand. “It hadn't been used in _years_ , it was good you and Tina got some use out of it.”

Newt nods. “We both really liked it. The size was nice, the structure, really everything.”

“Sounds like you two are planning on moving there,” Phineas says.

Newt shakes his head. “No, no. We're staying in England. But we were thinking of moving- the flat isn't really doing it for us.”

“Where were you thinking?” Amelia asks, leaning forward in interest.

“Tina had remembered you mentioned a house in Dorset- does it still belong to you?”

Amelia nods. “I think it was my grandfather’s. I don't know what condition it's even in though, that's the problem-”

“Can I buy it from you?” Newt interrupts. “We don't care about the condition- we can work on that. But the area is perfect for my creatures and just in general.” 

Amelia’s mouth hangs open with the forgotten words still on her lips. “I-” she starts, surprised at her son's request. “I don't see why not. I'll have to check with your aunts and uncles to make sure they don't need it, but I don't think any of them do.”

Newt gets up and hugs his mother. “Thank you so much, mum.” 

Amelia laughs. “Of course. I'm glad to see you and Tina are finally moving out of that flat.” 

“You don't like it?”

“Oh, Newt, it's awful,” Phineas says, joining in. “Yes you get two rooms, but they're so small. We always make excuses to get you to come here so we don't have to go there.”

Newt isn't able to respond because at that moment, a sob comes from the ground. They all look over to see Anastasia start to cry.

“Oh! Naptime!” Amelia exclaims, getting up. “I should go-”

“I can take care of it, mum,” Newt interrupts, picking up the child. “You and dad rest. I don't have to be at the Kowalski’s for a little while.”

Without waiting for a response, Newt takes his niece out of the room. 

“He _is_ very good with kids.” Phineas remarks once Newt is gone. 

Amelia nods. “The girls just love him. I'll give it a year before he and Tina have their own.”

•

Anastasia falls asleep quickly, so Newt takes the rest of the time he has at his parents to write a letter. 

_Tina,_

_I just talked to my parents and it sounds like we'll be able to get the house._

_I'll be stopping by Queenie and Jacob's today, so I'll hopefully be able to send another letter about that visit._

_I miss you very much- I haven't really been able to sleep well, but yesterday morning I found myself waking up in the shack with our wedding picture on my stomach._

_I love you, and I hope you're staying safe (even though I know you are)._

_Love,_

_Newt_

Newt quickly sends it off, using his parent's owl.

On his way down the stairs, Amelia catches sight of him.

“She asleep?”

Newt nods. “Has been for a while- hope you don't mind I wrote a letter and sent Benny with it.”

“Tina?”

Newt kisses his mother on the cheek. “You know me too well.”

Amelia laughs as she watches Newt put on his coat. 

“You two seem to be very happy.”

Newt smiles and nods a bit. “Well, we've _been_ happy I guess. Now it's just even more official.” Newt plays with the ring on his finger- he notices he's been doing that a lot, especially while Tina is away. He can't help but wonder what he did to help his anxiety before having it.

Amelia smiles, patting her son on the cheek. “Have fun with Queenie and Jacob, Newton. If you're able, Maggie will be over for dinner- feel free to invite the Kowalski’s.”

Newt nods, opening the door. “I'll mention it.”

•

A day or so later, Newt ends up staying at work a little later than usual. Finally getting back home, he doesn't even notice the other coat on the hooks when he hangs his own up. Deciding to get a small snack, he walks over to the kitchen.

Before he can get into the room, though, there's a flash of brown hair and suddenly a pair of arms are around him. He catches himself from stumbling back, and it takes him a minute to realize _who_ just jumped him with a hug.

“Tina!” he exclaims.

Tina lifts up her head, smiling, and before either of them can say anything more, she presses her lips against his.

They end up stumbling into the living room and falling on the couch, not having interrupted their kissing.

“ _I missed you,_ ” Newt manages to say in between kisses, “ _so much_.”

“I missed you too,” Tina says before going in for a long, passionate kiss. Newt ends up not being able to suppress a content sigh (almost a moan) coming from his mouth, which in turn causes Tina to giggle. 

The kissing soon dies down, and they end up laying on the couch, Tina nearly on top of Newt and hugging him like a lifeline. 

“When did you get back?” Newt asks, peppering Tina’s head with a few kisses.

“Mmhm, around five. I thought you'd already be back, but boy was I wrong when you show up at seven.”

Newt laughs against Tina’s head. “Sorry, I had some stuff to finish up.” 

“You're here now, though.”

“Ah, yes well, I think the same thing about you being here.” 

“Mmh.” Tina tries to move closer to Newt, but nearly pushes him off the couch in the process.

“Merlin-” Newt throws out an arm to catch himself before he falls completely.

Tina can't help but laugh. “Sorry!” she says in between laughter.

Newt gives up, laughing as well. “It's quite alright, love.” He pushes himself back up onto the couch. 

Newt adjusts to have Tina sitting across his lap. 

Tina, still laughing, falls into Newt’s shoulder. “I'm really sorry,” she says.

“You don't sound sorry,” Newt says, smiling.

“No, no. Really.”

Newt chuckles, moving to start tickling his wife.

Tina screams. “Newt!”

Laughing, Newt continues his tickle attack, but it's quickly reversed and soon he's the one being tickled. 

The tickle fight only stops when loud, angry squeaking fills the room.

“Oh no,” Newt says, leaning back. He lifts a hand up to his breast pocket and a very disgruntled Pickett marches onto his hand. He blows a raspberry towards Newt. “So sorry, Pickett.” Newt says, a lopsided smile taking up his face.

“You don't sound sorry,” Tina says, mocking her husband’s accent.

“No, I'm really not,” Newt says, leaning forward. He kisses Tina, pushing them back down on the couch again. 

“I love you,” Tina mutters against Newt's mouth.

“And I love you.”


	2. To Have a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was that everything?” 
> 
> Tina falls onto the couch with a sigh. “Yes. Thank Morrigan.”
> 
> Newt chuckles, moving to sit by his wife. He flicks his wand again and the fireplace roars to life. “So, what's next on our agenda?” 
> 
> “ _Rest_."
> 
>  
> 
> Title of chapter is a song by Starkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again hope u enjoy this chapter :) it kind of went in a direction I wasn't planning on, but I'm not mad with where it went lol

“A little help would be nice, Newt.” Tina says, raising an eyebrow toward her husband.

“Hold on!” A click of a camera. “Alright, I'm coming.”

Newt moves forward to help his wife bring in their new table. “Where are we putting it?” he asks.

“Just somewhere for now.” Tina says, putting down her end of the table. “Couldn't we have just, I don't know, used magic for this?”

“I don't know about you, but I think it would be a little difficult to try to get everything through a small door with a spell.”

“Okay, but couldn't we have at least closed the door in between each box? It's freezing!”

“Well it is December.” 

Tina rolls her eyes, a hint of a smile in her features. “Just close the door, please.” 

Newt waves his wand and the door slams shut. “Was that everything?” 

Tina falls onto the couch with a sigh. “Yes. Thank Morrigan.”

Newt chuckles, moving to sit by his wife. He flicks his wand again and the fireplace roars to life. “So, what's next on our agenda?” 

“ _Rest_ ,” Tina says, leaning into Newt and closing her eyes.

“Hard to argue with that.”

“Mmh. Sleep.” 

•

“Newt, do you know where we packed the menorah?” Tina calls over her shoulder while digging through a box.

“No!” Newt responds from outside.

Tina huffs, putting her hands on her hips. She decides to join her husband outside instead of continuing to dig through all the boxes.

“How's it coming along?” she asks, placing a hand on Newt’s shoulder.

Newt lowers his raised arms, his wand in one of them. “Good, I think.” he says. “I don't want to risk it though, so I think I'll wait a bit to move everyone out here. Test the environments a bit, you know?”

One of the main reasons they got an actual house was so they could set up larger enclosures outside for the creatures. With the right spells, they would be able to get multiple climates and expand the area they have- the magical expansion might not be needed though, for they have a _lot_ of land to work with.

Tina shivers, wrapping her arms around herself. “Aren't you cold?!” She motions to Newt's rolled up sleeves.

Newt just shrugs. “A bit I guess.”

Tina snorts, rolling her eyes. “Come on inside and help me find the menorah, will you? It's nearly dark and we can't miss the first night.” 

“Ah, yes,” Newt nods and starts to head inside with Tina. “We don't have the table actually _ready_ to be used, though.”

Tina scrunches her face up, thinking. “How about we get all of the kitchen stuff out of the box- we'll have to anyway to make dinner- and then use the box as a table.”

“I like how you think,” Newt says, grinning. 

Tina laughs. “That does require emptying some boxes, though.”

Newt frowns. “I failed to realize that would be part of moving.”

Tina pulls out her wand from her pocket. “We do have a slight advantage over No-Majs.”

Newt kisses Tina on the cheek rather exaggeratingly. “ _Muggles_ , love.” 

Rolling her eyes, Tina scoffs. “Potato potahto. _Accio menorah_!” 

Suddenly, a box starts shaking as the silver candle holder tries to make its way out from underneath everything. Finally popping out of the box (and causing a few other items to fall out) the menorah moves swiftly through the air to the open palm of Tina. 

She turns around and taps Newt on the chest. “Now how about I start on the latkes while you find the candles?” 

Leaning forward, Newt kisses his wife. “Sounds like a plan, my dear.” 

•

_“...shehecheyanu, v'kiy'manu, v'higianu laz'man hazeh.”_

Tina, smiling, turns to Newt as they finish the prayer. 

“You learned it!” she exclaims, having heard him stumble along. 

Blushing ever so slightly, (even married, they were still able to make each other _blush_ ) Newt grins.

“Well, I've heard it how many times now?” 

Tina smiles and kisses Newt. “I love you.” 

“I would sure hope so,” Tina laughs, hugging him. “Because it just so happens that I love you too,” Newt finishes, hugging her back.

•

“We do have the gifts for tomorrow, right?” Tina asks Newt later that night as they lie in bed.

“For Queenie, Jacob, and Sarah?”

“Mmhm, and the twins.”

“Oh!” Newt nearly forgot about their new niece and nephew they haven't had the chance to meet yet. “Don't we have knitted blankets for them?” 

“Yeah but do we know where they _are_?”

“I'm sure we'll find them.”

“But what if we don't have time to?”

“Then we'll have six other days to be able to find them. And if worst comes to worst, we'll give them the blankets on Christmas.”

Tina sighs. “Yeah, you're- you're right.”

“You alright love?” Newt asks after a beat of silence. He feels Tina move in closer to him, and he starts rubbing her back.

“Just stressed I guess. Moving, work, _everything_ …”

Newt nods, but realizes Tina most likely can't see him in the darkness of the room. “Yeah… there's a lot right now.” 

They hear the wind outside, and know that it'll be even colder tomorrow.

“Would it have been better to wait to move?” Newt asks suddenly, not even knowing if his wife is still awake.

“No,” Tina says, “I think- I think now is a good time. I mean, it's almost the new year- might as well start it in a new house. And it's been kind of quiet recently… not necessarily a _good_ sign, but still.”

“Gives us time to just be a _family_.” Newt says, smiling. And it's true- they have had time to spend with Newt’s parents, Queenie, Jacob, Maggie, Theseus, and their nieces. 

Tina smiles as well. “Yeah. I'm excited to meet the new editions.”

“What did Queenie say their names are?”

“Ralph and Samantha.”

“Ralphy and Sammie.” 

Tina chuckles. “Nicknames?”

“Mmhm. I always like it when people's names are able to be shortened or made into nicknames.”

“Oh so _that's_ why you married me.” 

Newt sighs. “Ah, you've found me out.” 

The couple dissolves into quiet laughter. 

“I do quite like your full name, though. _Porpentina._ ”

Tina snorts. “You're probably the first person who's not my parents or Queenie to say that.”

“Well, you are talking to Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. Fido, Tina. _Fido_.”

Tina laughs again. “Quite a long name, if I say so myself. I'm more of a one middle name gal.”

“Esther?”

“Mmhm. Named after my grandmother.”

“I'm not sure who I'm named after.”

“Did your family have a dog?” 

“Haha, very funny.”

“I know. I'm known for my wit.” 

Newt chuckles. “Goodnight, love.” He kisses Tina’s head. 

“Mmh. G’night.”

•

“Scamander!”

Tina looks up, seeing Theseus come over to her desk. She stands up, a hand on her hip.

“Don't you think a first name basis at work is fine? We are family now, after all.” She smiles.

Theseus rolls his eyes, an amused expression on his face. “ _Tina_ ,” he says, handing over a folder, “here are those papers you needed.”

“Thank you, Theseus. Will I see you tonight?”

“At mother and father’s place?”

“The very one.”

Theseus chuckles. “Maggie, Annie, and I will be there, yes. Isn't it the last night of Hanukkah, though?”

“Yeah. We're going to light candles before heading over to help decorate.” 

“Ah, well then, we'll see you tonight.” Theseus turns to leave but stops before getting too far. He turns back towards Tina. “Tina, it's been… it's been nice, having you as part of the family. I must admit, I haven't seen Newton this happy in decades. I'm glad you're here.”

Tina smiles, blushing a bit. “I'm glad to be part of the family,” she says. “Thank you.”

Theseus gives one last smile before turning back and leaving.

•

“Okay, no more excuses. Hanukkah is over and there’s a few days before Christmas and New Years- it's time to tackle this,” Tina says, hands on hips and looking over the sea of boxes in the living room.

“I'll go work on the garden.” Newt makes to leave, but Tina quickly grabs his collar and pulls him back.

“Oh no no no. You're helping me with this first, and then we're both going to work on the garden.” She looks at Newt with a very Tina Look- one eyebrow raised and one corner of her mouth up a bit. She leans forward and places a chaste kiss on her husband's lips. “That's all you get until we unpack all of this.” She smirks a bit.

“Well, you do make a compelling argument.” 

•

They did it. 

Even with magic, though, it took away their whole weekend and then some more time spent after work.

But now their house was actually a functioning _house_. 

“What's today's plan again?” Tina asks over her newspaper. She's sitting across from Newt, coffee in her hand and tea in his, at the table. 

“We have to be at the Estate at six for Christmas Eve dinner,” Newt responds. 

“Mmh. Can't believe I still have to go into work today.” Tina grumbles.

“Well, didn't you say the MID recently got a lot of information?”

Tina sighs. “Yeah, but that doesn't mean I _want_ to go into work. I love it, but not all the paperwork.”

“Which is what you're doing now?”

Tina nods, setting the paper down and standing up. “But I'll try to be home before four, five at the latest.” She walks over to Newt, bending over and quickly kissing him on the cheek.

Newt grabs her arm as she starts to walk to the door, and stands up. “I don't think I'll make it through the day with only a peck on the cheek from my wife,” he says, running his thumb across Tina’s cheek. 

Tina laughs and snakes her arms around Newt’s waist. “If I'm late I hope you know I'm blaming you.” 

“Ah, well, your boss will just have to have a word with me, then. Merlin knows he's had to do it before.” 

Newt leans forward, closing the distance between them and connecting their lips. 

The kiss is passionate, and could've escalated into something more if it weren't for the chiming of the clock interrupting them.

They jerk back from each other, surprised at the noise, but soon start laughing, still connected at their foreheads.

“I'll see you this evening unless you end up needing to come into work, okay?” Tina says quietly.

“Mmhm. Maybe I'll have to make an excuse to spend lunch at the Ministry.” 

Tina laughs. “You know where to find me, then.”

•

Dinner was a jovial affair, with the Kowalski’s there as well as all of the Scamander's. Even though Queenie and Tina don't celebrate Christmas, they still enjoy the time spent with family.

Sarah and Annie were having fun together, speaking somewhat comprehensively but with two year old babble mixed in. It was only a matter of time until the two girls were separated because of the newborn Kowalski twins who had to go to bed, forcing the whole family to leave early.

“So, how are you two liking the house?” Amelia asks later that evening when everyone with small children had left- it was just her, Phineas, Newt, and Tina left in the living room. 

“It's really nice,” Tina says. “Enough space for a seperate living room and dining room, plus an extra little area for a smaller table when it's just us.”

“And the huge backyard is great,” Newt adds. “I can tell everyone is happier with their new, larger habitats.”

Tina snorts. “It did take them a while to accept they weren't in the case anymore.” 

“I think the addition of a shack helped make it seem more like the case. And it's not retired, yet. I'll still be using it on travels and quarantine.” Newt yawns, but continues. “And the inside is just as nice. The rooms are actually pretty big, and we have a few extra for guests if need be.”

Amelia raises an eyebrow, not saying anything, but both Newt and Tina know what she's thinking.

“That's a little while away, Amelia.” Tina says, suddenly realizing her glass is empty.

“I know, I know.” Amelia says, waving her hand and smiling. “Old age just makes you worry about not getting to meet grandchildren.”

“Mum-” Newt tries to interrupt.

“I understand, Amelia,” Tina says, instead. Newt looks at his wife, surprised a bit. He knows things related to this is a soft spot for Tina, so she was the last person he expected to speak. 

“I would have loved for my parents to be able to meet my sister's kids,” she continues, “but I know we both have you two.”

Amelia smiles sadly. “Oh, Tina, of _course_ you have us. I didn't know them, but I'm sure your parents would be so _proud_ of you and your sister.”

“Thank you.” Tina says quietly, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Newt can tell her eyes are tearing up.

“I think we should get going,” he says after a beat of silence. “It's quite late.” He stands up, reaching out a hand for Tina. 

“Yes, I was just thinking the same thing,” Phineas says, mirroring his youngest son and standing up as well. “I, for one, am up way too late for my liking.”

Tina stands up next to Newt and smiles at her in-laws. “Thanks again for dinner. It was lovely.” Her voice is quieter than usual.

Newt throws a concerned look in her direction, and is met with a small smile from his wife. Tina’s eyes dart around his face, though, not making contact with his own. 

•

It was quiet as Newt and Tina got ready for bed, and when Newt comes back into their room from the bathroom, he sees the lights are off and Tina is already under the covers. 

He quietly slips in next to his wife, hoping not to wake her if she’s asleep. Once he's settled, though, she turns on her side to face him, her eyes open.

“Goodnight,” she says quietly, a small, hollow smile on her face.

Newt reaches out a hand and cups her face. 

“Tina…” he whispers. “I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't think my mother always realizes what she's saying-”

“Newt, it's okay.” she interrupts, but she can't stop the few tears that spill from her eyes. Newt quickly wipes them away with his thumb. 

“Yes, I would _love_ for my parents to still be around. Morrigan knows how often I think about how much they would've loved you, Jacob, and all of Queenie’s kids.” She sniffs, moving closer to her husband. “But it's… it's so _nice_ to have your parents around, you know? That feeling of having two people around who love you so much- I… I didn't have that for years.”

Not knowing exactly what to say, Newt kisses Tina’s forehead. 

“It might sound silly, but I never really… never really _thought_ about the fact that our children won't be able to meet them.”

“That's not silly at all, love.” Newt quickly says. “I'm sorry you have to think about that.”

Tina shrugs. “My parents would have spoiled all of their grandchildren.” She smiles, remembering some old memories. “Every Hanukkah _my_ grandparents would always get Queenie and I the most lovely gifts- I'm sure my parents would have done the same.”

“Well, these children would be getting both Hanukkah _and_ Christmas, and if you think my mother won't give them gifts for both, then I have news for you,” Newt says. 

Tina laughs. “Oh, I know. She told me what she got Annie and Sarah. And she even got something for both Ralph and Sam.”

“That's my mother for you,” Newt says, laughing as well. “Me and Theseus? We weren't spoiled by our parents in the slightest. But our grandparents? Merlin, it was crazy. My mum definitely learns from her parents- when there are grandchildren, you spoil the hell out of them.”

“Mmh. So when we're grandparents-”

“Those kids will be spoiled rotten.” Newt finishes. They both dissolve into quiet laughter. 

Tina sighs when they both quiet down. “Love you.” She kisses Newt.

“Love you too. So much.”

•

“Newt, are you ready to go? We'll be late!” Tina raps on the door to their room, trying to get her husband's attention.

The door opens, and Newt sighs, buttoning up his jacket. 

“Do we _have_ to go?” he asks. 

Tina chuckles. “Yes, I'm afraid we do,” she says. “We both work for the Ministry, you see, and I think it would be good if we at least showed up. Not to mention your mom would be so disappointed if we weren't there. Even Theseus and Maggie are going.”

“That's because Queenie and Jacob are babysitting for them,” Newt points out. “If it weren't for that, they'd be at home with a two year old instead of a stuffy Ministry New Years party.” 

Tina moves her hands forward, helping him with his last button. “People will be asking about the new edition- you have to go.” 

“It won't be out for _months_. I don't see why people want to know about it this early.”

“Just smile and tell them about your research. You can talk about our upcoming trip to Arizona. And I'll be there just in case it gets to be too much for you.”

Newt kisses Tina. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

•

“...so then I take my tea kettle, and I- I hit it! I just hit-” _hiccup_ “-it in the head!” 

Tina walks back to her husband at their table to see him _laughing_ and seemingly happily talking to someone. It's only a matter of seconds until she deduces that he's _drunk._

Sighing, she walks over to stand next to him, her arms crossed. When he's finished with his story, she clears her throat.

“How do you manage to get drunk in 30 minutes?!” she exclaims. 

Newt turns his head up and looks at Tina, a goofy smile on his face. 

“Oh, hello love!” He hiccups. “Am I drunk?”

“I do believe so.” Tina rolls her eyes.

The man sitting in front of Newt stands up. 

“So sorry, Mrs. Scamander,” he starts. Tina can tell he's drunk as well- maybe not as much as her husband, but Newt isn't really one to drink, so she's not completely surprised that he managed to get this drunk.

“I had asked your husband if he'd like to chat about creatures over a few drinks. I guess-” he burps. “Pardon me, I apologize. I guess we got a little too carried away.” He holds out his hand. “Nathaniel Boot.”

Tina loosley takes Nathaniel’s and shakes it. “Tina,” she says. “Pleasure. Don't I know someone from your family?”

“Ah, my brother Leonard. He works in the Auror offices.” 

Tina nods and shoots a glance towards Newt, who is now struggling to stay sitting upright. 

“Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I should get my husband home. He's really not used to drinking this much.”

“Of course. It was great to meet you two.” Nathaniel walks away, leaving Tina standing over Newt with her hands on her hips. 

“Mercy Lewis Newt… how many drinks did you have?”

Newt squints, trying to count on his fingers until he gives up, throwing his hands up in the air and shrugging. “Too many,” he says. 

“Well you got that right.” Tina lifts him up from the chair and props him on her shoulder. “You can make it out of the ballroom, can't you?”

“I would-” Newt throws up in his mouth. “ _Merlin’s beard_. I would sure hope so.” 

“Me too,” Tina sighs, starting the trek outside. 

As they get to the door, Theseus spots them.

“Tina! Newton… ?” His voice trails off into a question. 

“He's drunk,” Tina says.

Theseus laughs. “Of course he is. I can only remember that happening once before, and it was an _experience_. Good luck.” 

Tina sighs (again). “Thanks, I'll need it.”

Newt sticks his tongue out at his brother as they finally start through the doors.

•

As soon as they apparate into their living room, Newt empties his stomach all over the floor. 

“MERCY LEWIS! Newt!” Tina exclaims, jumping back. 

“I'm- I'm so sorry.”

Tina huffs, trying to get Newt into an upright position again. “Magical travel does _not_ do well with people who are drunk,” she mutters. “C’mon, let's get you to bed.”

•

Newt wakes up to a room that is _way too bright._ Groaning, he props himself on his elbows and looks around. The side of the bed next to him is empty, and there's a tray with a glass, some toast, and a note on it.

He first takes a look at the note. 

_Happy New Year- you got drunk._

_Take the potion and eat some toast. When you're done with that and you're positive you won't hurl everywhere, you can join me in the yard. I'll do the rounds this morning if you're not able to join me._

_Love,_

_Tina_

_(You know- your wife who somehow managed to get you home, into pajamas, and into bed? You're like a helpless child when drunk.)_

Newt chuckles at the note, clutching his head when it starts hurting more. He then gets down the foul smelling (and tasting) potion, and chews on the toast. 

“Here goes nothing,” he says, pulling himself out of bed to get dressed.

•

Tina feels someone come up behind her as she's feeding the Occamies. 

“Good morning,” she says, a smirk taking up her face. She feels arms wrap around her and a chin fall on her shoulder. 

“G’mornin’.” Is her reply, in a raspy version of the voice she knows all too well. 

Turning around, she meets the tired, hungover face of her husband. She pats his cheek with her hand and cups it. 

“So, how was talking about your creatures last night?”

“I remember none of it.”

Tina laughs and kisses Newt’s cheek. “I'm not kissing you on your mouth until it stops smelling like throw up.” 

“I'll brush my teeth extra, then.” he says, smiling. “So… a helpless child?”

“Yeah. You could barely _walk_ , Newt.” 

“Well, then you must be a good parent, because I'm in one piece, alive, and not feeling very miserable.” 

Tina smiles a little. “I did pretty much raise my sister,” she says. “But I will admit, a drunk husband is a little harder to handle than an excited child.” 

She separates herself from Newt and puts the bucket she was holding down. 

“Pancakes?” she asks.

A boyish grin takes up Newt's face. “You know the way to my heart, love.” He suddenly remembers something, his face lighting up. “Oh!” He grabs Tina’s hand and brings her into the new (larger) working shed. 

He rummages through a drawer before he pulls out a small stack of photos.

“Remember those photos I took when we were moving in?”

Tina raises an eyebrow. “The ones I didn't like you taking because I wanted you to help me?”

“Er, yes. Well, they developed.” He hands her the pile.

Tina laughs, looking through the pictures. “I look so annoyed in all of these.”

“But you did give in and take some of me.” He points out a few of the photos.

“Yes, because you seemed so excited about this camera.”

“And moving in to our home.”

Tina smiles, looking at the moving pictures of her and Newt. 

“Yeah,” she says. “Our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading a fic where they were talking about how part of Newt’s name (Fido) is basically a dog's name and I tried not to copy what I had read- I honestly forget what fic it was in though sorry


	3. More Than Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “NO!” Tina snaps. “I don't want to hear _any_ of this ‘We're not sure, it'll take a long time to figure it out’ bullshit!” She slams her hand on the desk in front of her, trying to bite back her tears. “I don't _care_ if there aren't enough people to be put on this case. That is _my husband_ \- your _brother _\- out there, possibly being tortured to death _as we speak_. I will take this whole goddamn case ALONE if I need to!”__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Chapter title is from Be More Chill_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter is really long whOops
> 
> non canon characters in this series that show up:  
> Amelia (Newt's mom)  
> Phineus (Newt's dad- I think he's only mentioned)  
> Also Millie and Theo are Tina's old coworkers that showed up in one of the earlier fics of this series.
> 
> Also there is some strong language and not really any descriptions of violence, but it's implied. (Like people say curses and people scream idk I don't think that's really a description of it???)

“Newt! I'm back!” Tina slips her boots off, leaving them by the door, and shakes her umbrella out.

“You should see the twins! They're growing so much!” Tina walks farther into the house, dropping her coat on the couch. 

She had just visited her sister and the bakery for the afternoon. Newt had to be at work but said he'd be home when she got back. There's been no answer. 

“Newt?” Tina calls again. Deciding he's probably in the garden, she goes out back. 

“Newt!” she calls into the habitats. There's no response except for the usual noises. She walks around, and sees Pickett on his tree. “Pickett! Where's Newt?” She's surprised to see the Bowtruckle not with her husband- he's usually always in his pocket unless… 

Pickett sticks out his tongue at the mention of Newt. Tina chuckles.

“Got into an argument, huh?” 

Pickett nods, folding his arms. “Well, have you seen him recently?” she asks.

Pickett now shakes his head and walks away. Puzzled, Tina puts her hands on her hips.

“Maybe he's still at the office…”

•

After braving the stormy weather once more, Tina arrives at the Ministry of Magic. She had the day off, but there were still some people there. 

Going into the Beasts Department, she stops by the front desk.

“Is Newt Scamander in?” she asks the secretary, leaning on the counter.

The secretary- a young adult a few years out of Hogwarts- looks up. “I don't think he's been in all day,” he says, “Sorry. You can check his office if you'd like, though.”

Tina nods. “Thank you,” she says, walking off down the hall.

There's no response when she knocks on the door, and it's locked. He usually keeps it unlocked while he's anywhere at the Ministry, but just in case, Tina quickly unlocks it and checks inside.

Nothing.

Everything is where it usually is- it's the same organized mess Newt’s work spaces always have. His case isn't even there- even with the big backyard for the creatures, he still uses his case for some things. 

Tina huffs and walks out of the room. _Where could that husband of hers be?_

•

“Theseus? Theseus!” Tina knocks on the door to her brother-in-law’s office. It soon opens.

“Tina, hello, is this urgent? I have a problem here-”

“I don't know where Newt is. Have you seen him?” Tina interrupts. 

Theseus’ mouth presses into a firm line. “You better come in.” 

Walking inside the office, Tina realizes there's someone else in there. Someone she _knows._

“Mr. Graves,” she says, not being able to believe her eyes.

Graves stands up, extending his hand. “It's been awhile, Tina,” he says. “I've heard you've done great work here with the Ministry. Ah, and congratulations on the marriage.”

Tina nods slowly, shaking her former boss’s hand. “Thank… you…” She turns to Theseus. “What's going on?” 

Theseus sighs. “Percival got some interesting reports from some of his Aurors stationed in Arizona.”

“Arizona? But-”

“Yes, you and Newt were just there,” Theseus says.

“That's why I had Aurors there,” Graves adds. “Just to see if there would be anything to be worried about.” He exhales. “We have reason to believe that Grindelwald may be after your husband.”

“After Newt?” Tina _really_ can't believe what she's hearing. 

“He's defeated him and his followers a few times now- and so have you,” Theseus says. “My brother also happens to know quite a bit about magical creatures.”

“Things that may be useful if trying to train creatures to do your bidding,” Graves adds. “It's also possible that they could use him to get to you.”

“Why would they need-”

“Because you are very strong and have faced off against the same people, Tina,” Graves continues. “Grindelwald is the type of person who wants to get rid of his enemies.”

Tina sucks in a sharp breath. “So you're saying that Newt- Newt was captured by Grindelwald?!” she exclaims. 

“MACUSA Aurors had intercepted a few telegrams while in Arizona. They were written weirdly, but were recently interpreted. I came here as soon as I was told.” Graves motions towards Theseus.

“So? What did it say?” Tina asks expectantly, her arms folded and her foot tapping.

Theseus sighs. “If he wasn't at home, that must mean they got him.”

Tina’s heart starts pounding. “‘Got him’? What do you _mean_ by ‘got him’?” 

“Newt is being held captive somewhere,” Graves says. “We don't know where, though.”

Tina’s heart _drops_. She didn't let this thought cross her mind earlier, but as the conversation continued, it kept creeping up in her mind. 

“There's no idea at all as to where he is?” she asks. “There has to be _something!_ ”

“Tina-” Theseus tries to interrupt. 

“NO!” Tina snaps. “I don't want to hear _any_ of this ‘We're not sure, it'll take a long time to figure it out’ bullshit!” She slams her hand on the desk in front of her, trying to bite back her tears. “I don't _care_ if there aren't enough people to be put on this case. That is _my husband_ \- your _brother _\- out there, possibly being tortured to death _as we speak_. I will take this whole goddamn case ALONE if I need to!”__

____

There's a silence that fills the room when Tina finishes, her hand still on the desk. 

____

“I'm putting you on as head of this case,” Theseus says after a few seconds. 

____

Tina moves back in surprise, staring ahead at Theseus. “Wh- what?” 

____

Theseus hands over a folder with papers in it. “Leonard Boot will be working with you.” 

____

“And I will get two MACUSA Aurors over here as soon as possible,” Graves adds, standing up. 

____

Tina takes the folder into her hands, still shocked. 

____

“When was the last time you saw him?” Theseus asks. 

____

Tina tightly closes her eyes and runs her hand down her face. “This morning before I left to visit my sister. So it had to happen today.” 

____

Theseus nods. “Alright, well, I'll inform Boot that he's to be working with you.” 

____

“I'm off back to New York,” Graves says, opening the door. “Good luck Tina- I'm sure you'll find him.” 

____

“Thank you, Mr. Graves.” 

____

Graves puts up his hand. “Call me Percival, please.” He waves to Theseus. “You know how to contact me if need be.” He walks out and closes the door behind him. 

____

It's quiet in the room, but Tina suddenly lets out a small sob she didn't completely realize she was holding in. 

____

Theseus quickly walks around the desk and hugs his sister-in-law. 

____

“We'll find him, Tina,” he says quietly. Tina nods, hugging him back. “Newt is strong- he'll be fine, I _promise._ ” 

____

“We can't tell your parents.” Tina says, moving out of the hug. “Not with the state your father is in right now.” 

____

“Yes, I suppose you're right. But-” 

____

“But if it turns out it takes a lot longer and if- if something… _happens_ , then we tell them.” 

____

Theseus nods. 

____

“I'm going to get started on this.” Tina heads towards the door, opening it. Theseus stops her before she can leave, though. 

____

“Tina,” 

____

She turns around, her hand still on the doorknob. 

____

Please remember to take care of yourself,” Theseus continues. “I know how you and Newt get when immersed in your work, and especially with this case I don't blame you, but please do take care of yourself. Newt would want you to.” 

____

Tina nods, another tear escaping and slipping down her cheek. “Alright.” She leaves, and the door closes behind her. 

____

~ 

____

_Earlier that day…_

____

Newt wipes the dirt off of his hands on his pants and heads inside. All the creatures taken care of and morning rounds done, he settles inside to grab some breakfast. 

____

He and Pickett had gotten into another argument, but usually after the Bowtruckle sulks for a day or two, he's back in Newt’s pocket. 

____

Tina had left to spend the day with Queenie right before he went out to do the rounds, so she had already eaten, but Newt usually waits until after his rounds to eat breakfast. 

____

After settling down at the small table with a cup of tea, toast, and the newspaper, he hears the front door creak open. 

____

“Tina?” he calls out, confused. She shouldn't be back until later in the afternoon. Maybe she had left something here? 

____

When there's no response, he grabs his wand and stands up. 

____

“Hello?” he calls out, moving towards the front room. “Who's here?” 

____

When he turns the corner, Newt is suddenly face to face with a man he's never seen before. He takes a step back in surprise. 

____

Newt raises his wand. “Expel-” 

____

“INCARCEROUS!” 

____

~ 

____

When Tina gets back home, she looks around the house to find something, _anything,_ that could hint to Newt’s disappearance. 

____

After looking around, she comes to the area where they have a small table set up- the table they use when it's just them. Sitting on it is a _very_ cold cup of tea, and a piece of half eaten toast. 

____

“So it was during breakfast,” Tina thinks out loud, picking up the toast. She mentally kicks herself. “If only I stayed around for another _hour_ this wouldn't have HAPPENED!” She throws the half eaten breakfast on the ground in her anger, and immediately collapses by it, sobbing. 

____

“It's all my fault if he's… if he's…” _If he's dead._

____

Tina shakes her head, trying not to think about that. She stays sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest for a while, though, only looking up when she feels a presence next to her. 

____

Dougal…” she whispers, seeing the Demiguise. He comes closer to her, putting one of his hands on her shoulder. 

____

“I suppose it's time to feed you guys, huh?” 

____

Dougal makes a questioning noise and looks around the room. 

____

“No, Newt isn't- he's not here.” Tina sniffs, standing up. “You guys will just have to make do with me for now.” She tries to smile, but it ends up as more of a grimace. 

____

Dougal’s face turns sad- not because of Newt not being there, but because he knows something is wrong. Tina can tell he knows that as well.

____

“It'll be fine, Dougal. Everything will be okay.” But she says that more for herself than the creature beside her. 

____

• 

____

Tina wakes up crying. 

____

It was because of some sort of nightmare, but she can't remember it. The only thing she _can_ remember is Newt being captured… 

____

_Newt._

____

Tina remembers everything that happened yesterday. And no, that wasn't just a nightmare. 

____

But she has things to do. 

____

After getting dressed, Tina goes out into the expanded garden to do the morning rounds. Then not wanting to waste time, she grabs coffee and an apple and heads to the Ministry. 

____

• 

____

“How long have you been here?” 

____

Tina snaps out of her working daze to see her coworker standing above her desk. 

____

“Leo!” she exclaims. She starts to quickly clean off her desk. “So sorry I- I guess I lost track of time. I forgot you were joining me for this.” 

____

“Tina, it's alright, don't worry.” Leo says, sitting down across from her. “And I think once the MACUSA Aurors join us, we'll have a bigger area to work with.” 

____

Tina nods, moving her hair out of her face. “Yeah. Yeah probably. Sorry, I guess my mind is somewhere else…” 

____

“And understandably so,” Leo says, opening his own folder. “So, day one. What do we know?” 

____

• 

____

Tina gets home after one in the morning, having stayed at the Ministry even after everyone had gone home. 

____

Before she can make it out to the backyard, though, she sees an owl on the table with a letter. 

____

“How long have you been here?” she asks, getting an owl treat out of a bowl she and Newt keep out. “I'm sorry if it's been a while.” She hands the owl the treat in exchange for the letter.

____

“It's from Queenie…” She opens the letter and begins to read. 

____

_Tina,_

____

_Theseus had stopped by to pick up Annie, and there was something… very prominent in his mind._

____

_I know, I know, I'm not supposed to tell you what I hear from people, but I would sure hope you already know._

____

_I am so sorry, Teenie. The fact that there are people out there doing things like this… it's sickening._

____

_I know you'll find Newt, and I know he'll be alright. And I want you to remember that this is not your fault._

____

_Of course I am always here if you ever need anything. I love you so much._

____

_\- Queenie ♡_

____

_P.S. this is NOT. YOUR. FAULT. I know how you get with this kind of stuff- please please please remember that._

____

Tina puts the letter down. Of course her sister found out about this situation. 

____

She knows Queenie is right about it not being her fault… but she can't help but think if she'd only been there- 

____

No. 

____

“I can't think like this,” Tina tells herself out loud. “It won't help.” 

____

• 

____

“Scamander! Boot!” 

____

Leo and Tina look up from the small desks in the shared area to see Theseus walking towards them. 

____

“You guys are being moved to an actual office. The Americans are here and waiting there.” 

____

Tina and Leo quickly stand up. 

____

“Who are they?” Leo asks. 

____

“Uh, two people by the last name Pierce and Johnson, I think.” 

____

Tina’s head snaps up. “Mildred Pierce and Theodore Johnson?” She doesn't wait for an answer before grabbing Leo's hand and pulling him down the hall. 

____

“Tina wha-” 

____

Tina ignores him, instead throwing open the door to the office. Three people stand inside already. Her former boss, and her former co-workers. Both Millie and Theo smile when they see her. 

____

“Ah, there you two are,” Graves says. “Tina, I do believe you know these two Aurors.” 

____

“Yes,” Tina says, before moving forward to hug her two old friends. “It's been so long.” 

____

“A little over three years, I think,” Theo says. 

____

“When we heard you had lead on this, we both jumped on being the two MACUSA delegates,” Millie adds. “I wish it was under better circumstances, but…” 

____

“Me too,” Tina says. “But it's still great to see you.” 

____

Leo clears his throat from the back, causing Tina to turn around. 

____

“Oh! Yes, Millie, Theo, this is Leonard Boot.” 

____

“Leo,” he says, holding out his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you two. It seems like we're going to be stuck together for a while.” 

____

• 

____

After nearly a week of sitting in a stuffy room for hours on end, the group of four came up with almost nothing related to their search. 

____

“There has to be SOMETHING!” Tina exclaims, slamming a file on the desk. She puts her hands up to her head and starts pacing around. “If we could just _question_ people who know where those schmucks hide out we would know so much more!” 

____

“Do you guys not have any bars or something around here where we could find informants?” Theo asks. 

____

Leo and Tina share a look. 

____

“There is one place…” Leo says, his voice trailing off. 

____

“But it's really not a good idea to go there,” Tina adds. 

____

“It may be our only option,” Millie says. “We're getting nowhere with this. We know about the time of day it happened, and some of the names of the most active of Grindelwald’s followers, but not much else.” 

____

“And the telegram we intercepted only said, ‘we need Scamander. Get him and bring him to me.’” Theo says. 

____

“Wait, that's not what it said,” Millie says. “It was something like that but not quite… I'll be right back.” She runs out of the room. 

____

The three Aurors look at the closed door, slightly confused, but go back to their plan. 

____

“So we know when that telegram was sent, and it was sent _to_ Arizona,” Leo says. “Grindelwald was most likely the one sending it, so the perpetrator is probably one of his followers that was in Arizona.” 

____

“People in Knockturn Alley might have the answer as to who was there at that time,” Tina says. 

____

Theo looks at Tina in confusion. “Knockturn Alley?” 

____

There's no response to the question because at that moment, the door slams open and Millie comes in. 

____

“I knew I had a copy of it with me!” she says, walking over to everyone else with a piece of paper. She clears her throat to read. 

____

“ _‘I sent you lot down there for a reason. We need the Scamanders. They are in Arizona now. Bring them to me.’_ ” 

____

The four Aurors stare at each other, dumbfounded. 

____

“‘The Scamanders’…” Leo says. 

____

“They want me, too. Possibly Theseus as well.” 

____

Three pairs of eyes land on Tina. 

____

“Newt and I were supposed to be captured in Arizona. They must've not been able to somehow, and ended up trying to carry out their plan here in England… but only Newt was home.” Tina looks around at her teammates. 

____

“They're going to use him as a trap.” 

____

• 

____

"TELL US!” 

____

Another surge of pain rushes through Newt. 

____

“ _No_ ,” he bites back. “There's no way in _hell_ I'd help you tame dangerous creatures.” 

____

Newt tries to ignore the pain throughout his body. _How long has he been here?_ It seems as if it's been a decade since he was last at home with Tina. 

____

_Tina…_

____

Newt’s mind doesn't get to wander before he gets hit with another curse. 

____

“We'll just have to go after your _wife_ , then.” 

____

Newt takes a deep breath. “Don't you- don't you _dare_ touch her.” 

____

“We don't _need_ to. She'll be here in no time, looking for you. But you'll be _dead_ by then.” 

____

The man turns his back and walks out of the cell Newt is in. The gate clangs shut and Newt falls on his back, almost gasping for air. 

____

Yes, he knows Tina will come to try to rescue him. She probably knows it's a trap, too. Hopefully she's prepared. 

____

Newt scoffs at himself. Of _course_ she's prepared. It's Tina for Merlin’s sake! 

____

Newt lets his eyes close, his breathing getting more normal. 

____

Tina. _His_ Tina. The best damn Auror he knows. Of course she'll be there for him. And he _will_ stay alive for her. 

____

• 

____

“I GOT IT!” 

____

Tina bursts into the room, later than she usually is. 

____

“Got what?” Millie asks. 

____

“Sorry I'm late. I accidentally slept in and then I had to take care of the creatures-” 

____

“Got _what_ , Tina?” Leo interrupts.<

____

“Oh! Right, sorry, sorry.” Tina shakes her head, sitting down. She puts down a paper in the middle of the desk. “I think I know who to talk to.” 

____

Theo looks at the paper. “Franz Fletcher?” 

____

Tina nods. 

____

“Doesn't he, I don't know, _work_ for Grindelwald?” Leo asks. “We've had him on our radars for a while.” 

____

“Yes, but he's been known to give information. He's basically a double agent,” Tina says. 

____

Leo’s brow furrows. “I don't know about this, Tina…” 

____

"It's our only option!” Tina yells, standing up. “It's been _weeks_ since Newt was captured. We don't know what's happening to him. We don't know if he's even ALIVE.” She falls back down into her seat. “We have to at least _try_.” 

____

There's silence in the office, only being broken by the sound of a chair squeaking as Theo stands up. 

____

“Well then, let's go,” he says. 

__Leo sighs and stands up as well. “He'll probably be in Knockturn Alley. We can do a stake out if need be.”_ _

____

Tina looks up at her coworkers. 

____

“Well, come on then!” Leo says, motioning for her to stand up. He and Theo leave, and Millie goes to follow. Tina is stuck to her seat. 

____

Millie turns around at the door. “We'll find him,” she says. “We're so close.” She smiles, and Tina stands up, nodding. 

____

• 

____

The four Aurors crouch in a corner in Knockturn Alley. 

____

“Okay, when we see him, we'll try to surround him, and then apparate him to the Ministry,” Leo whispers. 

____

Everyone else nods. 

____

“What if he sees us and starts running?” Millie asks. 

____

“Fletcher doesn't run,” Tina says. “He might pull his wand on us though." 

____

“So be prepared,” Leo adds. 

____

“Hey fellas,” a voice says. “What we whispering ‘bout?” 

____

Their eyes all collectively land on the figure crouching above them. 

____

Tina gapes. “ _Fletcher-_ ” 

____

“Yeah, yeah, stop yer yappin.” Fletcher waves his hands in the air. “I knew yous would be lookin fer me ever since I heard ‘bout Scamander.” He smiles. “So, what can I do fer ya?” 

____

• 

____

As Newt tries to stomach his food, he can hear voices out in the hall. 

____

“Did you hear about Fletcher?” 

____

“What?” 

____

“He's giving information to a buncha Aurors.” 

____

_Tina!_

____

“We'll have to take care of him.” 

____

“Fletcher?” 

____

“Yeah, and Scamander.” 

____

“His wife will be here soon, won't she?” 

____

“Yeah. But when she finds him, he'll be _dead._ ” 

____

“Unless we kill her first.” 

____

Newt’s stomach drops when he hears laughter echoing off the walls. It gets softer and softer, and he can tell they left. 

____

He chucks the tray his food is served on at the wall. 

____

• 

____

_The raid will take place on Wednesday. We've had a whole month to prepare, plus an extra week actually knowing where Scamander is and coming up with a plan specific to that place._

____

_According to our informant, we may encounter Grindelwald. Keep vigilance at all times, and have each other's backs._

____

Tina tosses and turns in the way too empty bed that night, remembering the debriefing from earlier. 

____

Less than ten hours, and they'd be on their mission. 

____

Less than ten hours, and she'll see Newt. (Hopefully, her mind likes to add). 

____

Less than ten hours. Less than ten hours. Less than ten… 

____

• 

____

Tina wakes up to her alarm blaring. 4 am. 

____

She quickly does the morning rounds, eats, and then floos to the Ministry. (Not much different from her usual schedule this past month, but a lot earlier in the morning.) 

____

She's not the first one there. She sees Theo, Millie, Leo, and Theseus already standing in the atrium, plus a few other people. 

____

She makes eye contact with Theseus, and they both nod. 

____

The day has begun. 

____

• 

____

Newt wakes up to panicked shouts. He tries to sit up, but every inch of his body _hurts._ He remembers yesterday- he didn't think it could get much worse, but then yesterday happened. He shudders just thinking about it. 

____

He tries to strain his ears to hear what's happening.

____

“AURORS!” 

____

“COME ON! HURRY!” 

____

_Aurors!_ Newt thinks. It's been a while… but they're finally here. He opens his mouth to try to call for help. 

____

“HEL-” 

____

He's quickly silenced, though, when someone barges into his cell. 

____

“CRUCIO!” 

____

Newt screams. 

____

• 

____

"BOOT! PIERCE! YOU COME WITH ME!” Tina calls out as spells and curses whizz by their heads. 

____

The three start running off through the hall. 

____

“What should we do if we get separated?” Millie asks over the din. 

____

“Just keep going! We'll meet back in the atrium!” Tina calls back. 

____

They hear a scream, stopping Tina in her tracks. 

____

“Tina! Come _on!_ ” Leo calls over to her. 

____

“He's this way!” is Tina’s only response, running off in the opposite direction. 

____

“Mercy Lewis,” Millie says. They go to follow her, but a giant wall suddenly appears, blocking them from the hall. 

____

“TINA!” Leo calls. 

____

Tina hears a slam behind her and turns to see a wall where she had just been. And no one else. She curses under her breath, but keeps running. 

____

She'll have to do this alone. 

____

• 

____

As she creeps down the hall, Tina can hear shouts echoing off the walls. 

____

The plan: rescue Newt, and anyone else if there _is_ anyone else, and take out as many followers as possible. 

____

She hears footsteps coming her way and presses herself into a corner. 

____

“He's not going to be happy about this,” She hears a voice say. 

____

“I heard he's on his way.” Another voice. 

____

“Do we initiate the next stage?” 

____

“He did tell us to kill him if it was possible he'd be rescued.” 

____

“What about the Auror? His wife?” 

____

Tina sucks in a deep breath. 

____

“Her too.” 

____

The two men leave, and Tina lets out a loud exhale. 

____

Grindelwald is coming. 

____

They're going to kill Newt. 

____

They want to kill her, too. 

____

There's only one thing to do- she keeps running down the hall. 

____

• 

____

Newt is laying on his side, trying his best to breathe. He can't even really _see._

____

The door clicks open. 

____

“Tina?” he groans, not actually able to see who entered the cell. 

____

His response is a low laugh. 

____

“Aww, he wants his wife. That's unfortunate- she's probably _dead_.” 

____

The voice is unmistakable. 

____

_“Grindelwald.”_ Newt seethes, grinding his teeth together. 

____

“Long time no see, huh?” Grindelwald starts pacing around the cell, the click of his boots echoing. 

____

It takes everything in Newt to be able to talk. “You're wrong.” 

____

“Oh, you think so? About what?” 

____

“About Tina being dead.” 

____

Grindelwald crouches down in front of Newt, who has now pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

____

“Aw, don't worry. You'll be dead alongside her in no time.” 

____

“Then why haven't you killed me yet?” 

____

Grindelwald laughs again. “Oh, you know why. You have information we need.” 

____

“I won't give it to you. I won't tell you anything about my creatures.” 

____

A loud snort. “Is _that_ what they've tried to get out of you?” He laughs. “No, I want to know something else. You know where Dumbledore is.” 

____

Newt feels like the wind has been kicked out of him. “No I don't,” he quickly says. 

____

“Don't _lie_ to me, Newt. I know you've been keeping correspondence with him.” 

____

“I won't tell you anything,” Newt says. “I'd rather _die_.” 

____

Bad choice of words. 

____

Grindelwald laughs. Again. Newt really hates that sound. 

____

“Well, lucky you, because I was planning on killing you anyway. You're too much of a threat. You and your wife.” 

____

Newt can see a fuzzy outline of Grindelwald raising his wand, before there's a flash of red, and pain is searing through him for what feels like the millionth time that month. 

____

But this time the pain doesn't stop. Not for questioning, not to pause to redo the spell. No, it keeps _going._

____

As he's about to pass out, he sees Grindelwald lift his wand again, the words of the killing curse forming on his lips, the door being kicked open, and shouts from a familiar voice. 

____

“NOT MY HUSBAND, YOU BITCH!” 

____

• 

____

“GO!” Tina yells at the Aurors around her- she had run into Theseus and his group in the hall. 

____

They all surround Grindelwald, and spells are flying everywhere. But Tina ignores all of that and runs towards Newt. 

____

She kneels down beside his limp body and starts shaking him. 

____

“Newt! NEWT!” she yells. He doesn't move. “Come on, come _on!_ Don't be dead… _please_.” Tina feels for his pulse. 

____

It's faint, but it's there. 

____

“DAMN IT!” Tina turns to the sound of Theseus’ voice. 

____

“He disapperated,” he says. He sees Tina with Newt in her arms. “Everyone, go back to the atrium area. It seems as if the people we didn't get have apparated away. We'll regroup and figure out what's next there.” 

____

The other Aurors leave, and Theseus turns back towards Tina, moving forward towards her. 

____

“Is he-” 

____

“He's alive,” Tina breathes. “But barely, we have to leave we have to get him-” 

____

“Take him to St. Mungo's right now. I'll take care of everything else. I'll meet you there.” 

____

Tina nods, lifting Newt up more. With a crack, she's gone. 

____

• 

____

Queenie rushes into St. Mungo's, running straight up to the front desk. 

____

“I got an urgent owl saying my sister has been admitted here,” she says, breathing heavily. 

____

The witch at the desk looks up. “Who's your sister?” 

____

“Porpentina Scamander.” 

____

“Ah, the Scamanders. They're in room 214 on the second floor.” 

____

“Thank you,” Queenie takes off for the elevator. 

____

When it opens on the second floor, she sees Theseus pacing in the hall. 

____

“Theseus!” she exclaims. “Where's Tina? What happened?!” 

____

“She's fine,” Theseus says. “She only collapsed from exhaustion after apparating herself and Newt here.” 

____

“Newt? So the raid was successful?” 

____

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Theseus sighs. “But we can talk about that later.” He motions towards the door to the room. “After you.” 

____

Queenie nods and walks into the room. Two hospital beds are set up next to each other- one with a significant amount more devices around it. 

____

The first one has Tina lying in it, looking like she's peacefully sleeping. The second one, though, has Newt hooked up to multiple devices. 

____

“A month's worth of torture,” Theseus says, nodding towards Newt. 

____

“That's _awful._ ” Queenie sits on a chair in between the two beds. 

____

Theseus nods. “They don't know everything that happened, but they're pretty sure the cruciatus curse was used a lot.” 

____

Queenie gasps. “And Tina…” 

____

“Like I said- just exhaustion. She's been overworking herself this past month. And when it was all over and she landed here, she just collapsed.” 

____

“But they'll both be okay, right?” 

_____ _

“Yes,” Theseus sighs. “That's what I've been told.” 

_____ _

• 

_____ _

Tina wakes up _not_ in her own bed. Feeling around before her eyes open, she can tell it's smaller. 

_____ _

Slowly opening her eyes, she sees medical devices around her. _St. Mungo's._

_____ _

Remembering everything, she suddenly springs up in bed. 

_____ _

“NEWT!” she yells. 

_____ _

“Tina, Tina darling, shh.” 

_____ _

Tina feels two hands on her, coaxing her back down into a lying position. She's breathing heavily. 

_____ _

“But Newt- he, he's-” 

_____ _

“In the bed right next to you.” Amelia smiles down at her. 

_____ _

Tina turns her head and strains to see the bed Amelia is talking about. Her breathing starts to return back to normal when she sees the unconscious form of her husband on the bed. 

_____ _

She tries to sit up again, but is pushed back down by Amelia. 

_____ _

“No. You are staying here,” she says. 

_____ _

“But-” 

_____ _

“But nothing. You passed out the moment you landed in the hospital. You need to _rest._ ”

_____ _

“I'm _fine_ , Amelia,” Tina says, trying to sit up again. This time she isn't stopped. 

_____ _

Amelia huffs. “I heard you've been working yourself too hard. I'm disappointed neither you or Theseus told me about this!” 

_____ _

“We didn't want to worry you or Phineus.” 

_____ _

“I know, I know… at least you're both alright now.” 

_____ _

“I'd be quite a bit better if you let me up so I could see my husband,” Tina says, raising an eyebrow. 

_____ _

Amelia chuckles, shaking her head. “There's no stopping you, is there? Your sister warned me you'd be very insistent when you woke up.” 

_____ _

“Queenie was here?” 

_____ _

Amelia nods. “And Theseus. They were here earlier, though. They just recently went home for dinner, so I thought I'd stay with you two.” 

_____ _

“How long have I been out?” Tina starts to stand up, feeling a little light headed. 

_____ _

“I don't think too long.” Amelia holds out her arm for Tina to hold onto. “Be careful- he's really not in a great condition.” 

_____ _

Tina nods, looking over Newt. She lightly runs her hand across his cheek, feeling the stubble (That's more of a beard now) spread across his face. 

_____ _

She makes sure not to bump the contraption over his nose and mouth as she leans down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

_____ _

“I wasn't too late,” Tina whispers. “It- it would've been my fault…” 

_____ _

Amelia pulls Tina into a hug. “No, Tina, it wouldn't have been your fault at _all_.” 

_____ _

Tina sobs. “But I wasn't there when it happened. I wasted a month trying to figure out what to do. A month in which he was tortured nearly to death-” 

_____ _

“But he's here and _alive._ ” Amelia grabs Tina’s face in her hands, looking her straight in the eye. “You did everything you could, and it _worked out._ I don't want you thinking like that at all anymore. He's right in front of you now. Need I repeat that he's _alive?_ ” 

_____ _

Tina smiles sadly, falling back into Amelia. 

_____ _

“Thank you,” she whispers. 

_____ _

• 

_____ _

Tina stays as constant vigilance by Newt’s bed for the next week. Color slowly starts to return to his face, but he's still dreadfully underweight. According to the Healers, though, he should quickly be back to normal after he wakes up. 

_____ _

Tina has taken to going back home twice a day to check on the creatures, but is only gone for as long as she needs to be. Sometimes she gets Queenie and Jacob to do the rounds, letting her stay in the hospital with Newt. 

_____ _

Their family visits as well. Phineus even manages to make it once- still he insists he's alright, but it's very obvious to everyone around him that he's the very opposite of alright. 

_____ _

But the days go by. Every night, Tina rolls her bed next to Newt’s. As she climbs in, she grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. 

_____ _

“Goodnight, Newt,” she'll say before drifting off to sleep. 

_____ _

According to the clock in the room, Tina wakes up at 7 in the morning. She looks to her side, seeing that her hand isn't intertwined with Newt’s anymore. That happens- but usually Newt’s hand _stays_ there. Right now, it's not. 

_____ _

She soon realizes his hand is by her head, some of her hair wrapped around his fingers. 

_____ _

“Newt?” she whispers. She sits up a bit, propping herself on her elbow. She takes Newt’s hand into both of her own. 

_____ _

“Newt, can you hear me?” 

_____ _

Disbelief moves across her features when she sees his mouth twitch. 

_____ _

“Newt…” she breathes. His eyes twitch. Then, in her hands, his hand moves. His fingers uncurl out of a fist and wrap around one of her own hands. 

_____ _

Tina lets out a breathy laugh, letting a smile form on her face. 

_____ _

“Newt, love, please say something. Anything.” 

_____ _

A groan comes from Newt before he says something else, very quietly, muffled by the mask over his nose and mouth. 

_____ _

“...get this fucking thing off my face.” 

_____ _

Tina can't help but laugh as she cries a little, pressing the button to summon the Healers. 

_____ _

“I can't do that, but the nurses might,” she says, seeing his eyes flutter open. They immediately shift towards her. 

_____ _

“T-Tina?” he asks quietly, still testing out his voice. 

_____ _

“Yes?” Tina chokes out, smiling ear to ear. 

_____ _

When Newt speaks again it's a barely audible whisper, like he can't believe what he sees. “It's really you?” 

_____ _

Tina nods, tears freely flowing down her face. “Yes.” 

_____ _

• 

_____ _

Newt had fallen asleep right after the Healers did some checks on him. When she's able to, Tina moves her bed back and sits next to him, taking solace in watching his chest rise and fall. 

_____ _

There's a knock on the door as she's starting to lie back down. 

_____ _

“Come in!” she calls, sitting up. 

_____ _

The door opens and Theseus walks in. 

_____ _

“Hi,” he says. One of his eyebrows raise when he sees the smile Tina hasn't been able to get rid of. “What-” 

_____ _

“He woke up,” Tina interrupts. “He's sleeping now, but he's also breathing normally on his own.” 

_____ _

Theseus smiles. “That's great!” He walks over, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I won't be long, I just came to drop this off before I head to the Ministry.” He hands over something wrapped up tight. 

_____ _

Taking it, Tina knows immediately what it is. 

_____ _

“His wand…” 

_____ _

Theseus nods. “It was found a few days ago when some of us went back through the building. Along with this.” He pulls something out of his pocket and deposits it into Tina’s open palm. The gold band glints in the light. 

_____ _

“Thank you,” Tina whispers, trying to force herself not to cry. She leans forward to hug Theseus. 

_____ _

“Send an owl when more has been figured out,” Theseus says. “I'm sure your sister as well as mum and dad would like one too.” 

_____ _

Tina nods, sitting back again. “Will do.” 

_____ _

Theseus nods, standing up. “I'll see you.” 

_____ _

Tina smiles and nods. When the door closes behind Theseus, she turns back to Newt, allowing a few of her tears to slip out. 

_____ _

_He's alright,_ she thinks, putting his wedding ring back on his finger. After it's secured, she moves her hand up to his head and brushes a lock of his hair out of his face. 

_____ _

“You are going to need a haircut and a shave,” she says, chuckling. “I don't think I could get used to kissing your bearded face.” She lies down and falls asleep. 

_____ _

• 

_____ _

When Tina awakes again, it's the afternoon. Opening her eyes, she sees Newt is facing her, awake, and rubbing her cheek lightly. 

_____ _

“Newt…” she says. 

_____ _

Newt smiles. “Hello, love.” 

_____ _

Tina can't help but surge forward and press her lips to his, but she quickly pulls back when he lets out a groan of pain. 

_____ _

“I'm so sorry, Newt, it's just you were _gone_ and I didn't know if you were _alive_ and it's all my _fault-_ ” She's cut off when her husband's lips are on hers, his hand cupping her face. 

_____ _

“Don't you dare think this was your fault,” he says when he pulls back. His forehead stays on hers, and he keeps his hand on her chin. 

_____ _

“But-”

_____ _

“But _nothing_ , Tina. You're the reason I'm alive and _not_ dead.” 

_____ _

Tina nods, starting to cry again. She really should listen to all of the people telling her this. 

_____ _

“I nearly lost you,” she whispers. “I left you there for a month before I found you… they _hurt you,_ Newt.” 

_____ _

Newt nods, trying not to remember what he endured the past month. 

_____ _

“They wanted me, too.” 

_____ _

Newt realizes he's crying as well. “They- they kept saying that. I- I was hoping that the longer they were distracted with me you'd be safe.” 

_____ _

“Newt-” 

_____ _

“I knew you would come to get me- I _knew_ it, Tina. That's why I stayed alive. I didn't let them do what they wanted. I didn't give them any information.” 

_____ _

“But they _hurt_ you!” 

_____ _

“It's better than being dead.” Newt shrugs. “That's what I'd be if I had given them what they wanted.” 

_____ _

Tina buries her head in Newt’s neck, pressing herself to him. He responds by pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. 

_____ _

“You need a haircut,” she says, muffled. 

_____ _

Newt chuckles. “And a shave.” 

_____ _

Tina nods into his neck. “I was hoping you'd say that- I'm not a fan of the beard.” 

_____ _

“Doesn't look good?” 

_____ _

Tina picks her head up and shakes it. “No, more annoying to kiss.” She leans forward, connecting their lips again. “But I'll deal with it for now.” 

_____ _

• 

_____ _

It's a few days later when Newt is able to walk around with help. He started to gain weight back, and got feeling back in his legs- something he apparently lost due to all of the curses he endured. 

_____ _

He's walking around the hospital with Tina when he suggests going to the rooftop garden St. Mungo's has. 

_____ _

“Can-” Newt huffs, “Can we sit for a bit? I haven't… haven't walked this much in a while.” 

_____ _

“Of course,” Tina says, bringing them to a bench. They sit down, and Newt leans against Tina, taking deep breaths. 

_____ _

“How are you feeling?” Tina asks once his breathing gets more controlled. 

_____ _

“Alright, I guess. Better than before.” 

_____ _

Tina smiles. “That's good.” 

_____ _

Newt sighs. “I just want to go _home._ See the creatures, sleep in our own bed… plus you've been staying here- it's not fair to you.” 

_____ _

“Newt, I don't mind,” Tina assures. “But I understand wanting to go home… I don't know when we'll be able to, though.” 

_____ _

Newt nods and they sit in silence for a bit, just listening to the noises around them and looking at the plants. 

_____ _

“Tina…” Newt finally speaks up. “I… I have something you should know.” 

_____ _

Tina turns to look at Newt, confused. “What's wrong?” 

_____ _

“Nothing's… wrong, per say,” he continues. “It's just, right before you came into the cell I was in, Grindelwald was there.” 

_____ _

Tina sucks in a sharp breath. “Newt, you don't have to-” 

_____ _

“No, no. This is something I need to tell you.” Newt takes a deep breath before continuing. “He wanted… information. I thought it would just be about creatures, that's what everyone else wanted from me, but it wasn't. He wanted to know where Dumbledore is.” 

_____ _

Tina gets more confused. “But no one knows where he is.” 

_____ _

“I-” Newt looks down. “I actually do.” 

_____ _

When there's no response from Tina, Newt continues, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

_____ _

“I've been keeping in contact with him. It's only a few letters here and there, but that's really it. And he has them disguised, kind of, so no one else but me knows who they're actually from. To anyone else they just look worthless.” 

_____ _

He looks up at Tina and sees her mouth pressed in a firm line. 

_____ _

“I know I shouldn't have kept this from you- I don't know why I did. It was a stupid thing to do-” 

_____ _

“It really was.” Tina interrupts. “Newt, why didn't you tell me?!” 

_____ _

“I'm not sure!” he repeats. Tina just raises an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe… part of it- only _part_ of it- was to- to try to protect you?” 

_____ _

“Protect me?!” Tina exclaims. “ _Protect_ me? I'm very capable of protecting _myself,_ Newt.” Tina forgets how Newt nearly died just over a week ago and starts fuming. “I could have _helped_ you!” 

_____ _

“I wasn't doing anything except sending letters! There was nothing to help _with_.” 

_____ _

Tina huffs. “I can't believe you.” 

_____ _

“I'm sorry, Tina. Really, I am-” 

_____ _

“I know you are, Newt. And I know you meant well, but… _really_?” 

_____ _

Newt looks back to the ground and kicks a rock by his feet. 

_____ _

“I- I have no excuse,” he says. “It was a dumb thing to do. All of it- sending the letters, not telling you, everything.” 

_____ _

Just the wind makes noise before Tina speaks up again. 

_____ _

“You do trust me, don't you?” Her voice sounds hurt, and when Newt looks at her again, he can see the hurt in her eyes as well. 

_____ _

Newt’s mouth hangs open. “Of _course_ I do, Tina. You're the person I trust the most- who I trust with my _life_.” 

_____ _

“It sure doesn't feel that way.” 

_____ _

Newt reaches forward to cup her chin but drops his hand when Tina’s head moves back. He feels a pang of hurt mixed with guilt in his chest. 

_____ _

“Tina, I can _promise_ you that I trust you. There has been no one else I've let into my life like this- my creatures, _myself_. I haven't felt this kind of trust with anyone _ever_.” 

_____ _

“Not even with Leta Lestrange?” Tina regrets saying it immediately, wincing when the words come out of her mouth. But she's not able to take them back. 

_____ _

It feels like minutes before Newt speaks again. 

_____ _

“I have told you _everything_ about my time being friends with Leta. I would've hoped that you'd at least realize from those stories that I never felt anything like this around her.” 

_____ _

Tina goes to apologize. “Newt-” 

_____ _

“You know more about my past with Leta than my _parents_ do, Tina. You know more about me than anyone. If you're asking me to trust you, which I _do_ , I'd like you to trust _me_.” 

_____ _

“Newt, I've trusted you since you caught me in that death cell!” Tina says. She can feel the wind picking up and stinging her eyes. “I've never forgotten that day, Morrigan knows I wish I could, but I _can't_. I know you'll never be able to forget the war, or what you've just been through. There are _so many things_ I can't forget, either. Seeing people die, _myself_ almost dying. 

_____ _

But there are good things too, that I won't forget. All of our letters, traveling with you, _marrying you._ And it's also hard to forget when the person you love doesn't trust you. All I'm asking is for you to _trust_ me, Newt. With everything. Because I trust _you_.” 

_____ _

“I do, Tina. _Of course I trust you_.” Newt cups Tina’s face in his hands, and this time she doesn't pull away. He quickly wipes off a tear running down her face. “How can I show it to you?” 

_____ _

Suddenly Tina’s arms are around him and their bodies are pressed together in a hug. 

_____ _

“Never keep important things like that from me ever again,” she says in response to his question. 

_____ _

Newt nods, hugging her back. “Well, if that's all it takes…”

_____ _

Tina snorts. “You're an idiot." 

_____ _

Newt smiles. “You know I love you?” 

_____ _

Tina breathes in Newt’s scent. “Yeah. I love you too. 

_____ _

• 

_____ _

A few days later, Tina wakes up without Newt beside her. She quickly sits up, starting to worry. 

_____ _

He's started to be able to walk on his own, and has gotten significantly better- so much so that the Healers say he should be able to go home in a day or two. 

_____ _

But still- Newt’s always been in his hospital bed when she wakes up. 

_____ _

_Maybe he just went to the bathroom,_ Tina thinks, trying to calm herself down. But one look at the bathroom and she knows that's not true- the door is open and the light is off. 

_____ _

Okay, she starts to worry some more. But those worries ease when the door opens. 

_____ _

In walks Newt holding a tray, followed by a nurse. 

_____ _

“Tina!” he exclaims. “You're up!” 

_____ _

“And you are too,” Tina says. “Quite literally.” 

_____ _

Newt smiles sheepishly, slowly walking over to her. “I thought I would surprise you with breakfast,” he says, placing the tray down. “I had to run it by the Healers, and they insisted on supervising me.” 

_____ _

“It's for your own safety, Mr. Scamander,” the Healer who had come in with Newt says. “I'll leave you two be.” She leaves, closing the door behind her as Newt climbs back into bed. 

_____ _

“Breakfast?” Tina asks, looking down at the tray with two servings of a seemingly intricate breakfast for the both of them. “Why?” She looks at Newt, a confused but nonetheless happy and grateful look. 

_____ _

Newt smiles and kisses Tina’s head. “Happy anniversary.” 

_____ _

Tina gasps, eyes wide, and looks at Newt. “It's…” 

_____ _

“Been a year. Since we got married, I mean. We've been together longer-” Newt is silenced when Tina throws herself around him and kisses him. 

_____ _

“I can't believe I forgot… I'm so sorry, Newt,” she whispers. 

_____ _

“It's quite alright, love. You have an excuse to forget. I did too- I didn't remember until yesterday when Queenie was visiting. She told me while you were in the bathroom.” 

_____ _

“Of course she remembers,” Tina scoffs. 

_____ _

“Well, it's a good thing she does, because we both have been a little preoccupied to think about it.” Newt smiles, pressing his forehead to Tina’s. 

_____ _

Tina smiles as well. “A year,” she whispers. “I can't believe it's been a year.” 

_____ _

“And what a year it has been.” 

_____ _

Tina laughs, handing Newt one of the glasses of orange juice and picks up her own, raising it into the air. 

_____ _

“To a year,” she says. 

_____ _

Newt clinks their glasses together. “And to many more.” 

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hope u enjoyed! One more chapter left in this part (sorry im not the best at writing angst lol)


	4. A Little Fall of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt shakes his head. It's silent in the room for a bit, the only sound being the heavy breathing and sniffling coming from the couple and the sound of rain hitting the roof. 
> 
> “What was your father like?” Newt whispers, breaking the silence.
> 
> Chapter title is a song from Les Mis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a while to upload, sorry :/ I had a lot of standardized testing, I got sick, and I just haven't been happy with this chapter (I'm still not lol) but here it is now I guess???
> 
> Recurring characters in this series that show up in this chapter are Newt’s mom (Amelia), Theseus wife (Maggie) and daughter (Annie), and then Newt’s dad (Phineus)

“Why is it always raining in England?” Tina asks, sitting down at the table with breakfast.  
“That's a stereotype, love.” is Newt's response, not looking up from his paper. 

“Newt,” Tina reaches across the table and lowers the _Daily Prophet._ “Have you _seen_ outside recently?” 

She points to the window, which is covered in rain droplets. “It's rained almost every day this month.”

“Well it is September,” Newt turns back towards Tina. 

“That doesn't necessarily excuse the rain.” 

Newt shrugs. “Do you want me to fight the weather for you?”

Tina tries to suppress her smile showing through but fails. 

“Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you.” She takes a sip of her coffee. “Oh, remember I won't be back until later this evening. I have that thing.”

“‘That thing’?” 

“Yeah, it's either a meeting or something going on in the field,” Tina says, waving her hand as if to say it's not a big deal. 

“Those are two very different things, love.”

Tina shrugs. “Either way it shouldn't take long.” 

Newt nods. “Alright. Well, if I'm not home I'll probably be with mum. She wants me to help check on the Hippogriffs, and she sometimes manages to get me to stay longer than necessary.”

Tina laughs, getting up. “It's because she loves you,” she says, kissing Newt’s cheek. “And I love you too. I'm off to work.”

Newt smiles. “Good luck, dear. I love you.”

•

The flames die down as Tina floos back into the house. It's much later than she anticipated coming home- nearly midnight- and she is _exhausted._

“Newt?” she calls out. “I'm home!” There's no answer, so she goes upstairs, assuming he's in bed- it's far too late for him to be with the creatures.

Tina lightly knocks on the door to their room before opening it. “Newt?” she asks quietly. 

As the door opens, she sees Newt huddled into himself on the bed. And _crying._

Tina swiftly moves into the room and sits next to her husband who immediately falls into her and starts sobbing.

“Newt, Newt what's wrong? Love, what happened?” she asks, moving one hand through his hair while the other rubs his back. 

“I- I was- I was helping mum at home and all of a sudden there- there was a loud _crash_ and- and my father- he-” Newt isn't able to finish before another sob cries out.

“Shh,” Tina whispers, holding onto him tighter. She knows as well as the rest of the family that Phineus Scamander hasn't been in good health recently. 

“We- we got him to St. Mungo's, and he was alright- he was perfectly _fine._ But then while- while I'm back here and eating, I get- I get an owl.”

Newt holds out a crumpled piece of parchment and hands it to Tina. She takes it, still making sure she has one arm wrapped around her husband. Unfolding it, she starts to read.

_Newton,_

_After the scare that happened with your father earlier, I made sure to stay by his side. The Healers wanted him to stay overnight, so as they situated him, I wrote a letter to your brother to inform him on what happened._

_As I was sending it, though, one of the nurses came over to me looking very worried. She told me something had happened- I still don't know what, but I followed her._

_Newt, your father passed away very suddenly. Not even the Healers are completely sure about what happened. Please come home tomorrow. You and Tina.  
Love,_

_Your mother_

Tina feels a tear slip down her cheek as she looks back up at Newt.

“Oh, Newt…” she whispers. 

“I know- I know we had a rocky relationship when I was younger, but- but he's my _dad_ and I still- I still loved him,” Newt says. He looks Tina in the eyes for the first time that night. 

“I was sitting with him in his hospital room while my mother went to get something and you- you know what he said to me? He told me how- how proud he was of me. For years I thought that he saw me as a- as a disgrace, a disappointment, a lanky kid who just wanted to travel the world and pet creatures. But he later saw me as _me._ And now- and now he's _gone._ ” Newt lets out another loud sob, falling back into his wife.

Tina hugs him tightly. “I'm so, so, _so sorry_ , Newt,” she says. “It's- it's not easy.”

Newt shakes his head. It's silent in the room for a bit, the only sound being the heavy breathing and sniffling coming from the couple and the sound of rain hitting the roof. 

“What was your father like?” Newt whispers, breaking the silence.

Tina sighs sadly, a million memories flooding her mind.

“Maxwell Goldstein. Where to start? He was kind, stern, hilarious, _amazing_ ,” she says. “He knew how to goof around with me and Queenie and still be the stern parent every once and awhile. But if we got him angry, you knew you did something _very_ bad.

“Sometimes Queenie and I would be in another room and hear either a crash or a bang and then a long line of swearing in Yiddish.” She looks back at Newt.

“He was an Auror,” she says, quieter now. “He was the one who really inspired me to become one. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. When he… when he and my mother died was really when I decided what I wanted to do with my life.”

“I'm so sorry,” Newt whispers when Tina finishes. “You had to deal with that at such- such a _young_ age, and here _I_ am- an adult- blubbering nonstop.”

Tina grabs Newt's face in her hands and looks him in the eye. “There is nothing wrong with that, Newt,” she says, sternly but fondly. “It's hard no matter how old you are. I don't want you being annoyed with yourself for reacting like this- it is completely normal.” 

Newt pauses, but then nods, connecting his forehead to Tina’s. 

“We- can we go to bed?” Newt asks. 

Tina moves her chin forward, connecting their lips in a salty kiss. “Of course,” she whispers, her mouth still close enough to Newt's face that her lips graze his. 

The sound of pouring rain fills the room as they fall asleep, entangled in each other.

•

It's a quiet morning the next day in the Scamander house. The sound of the creatures from outside sometimes comes through the walls, and the sound of the rain (again) are the only persistent noises. Usually these sounds would be interrupted by Newt and Tina either talking to each other or to themselves, but not today.

Eventually, it's time to head over to the Estate. 

“Ready?” Tina asks, her voice almost a whisper. She grabs Newt's hand and squeezes it. 

Newt nods, stepping into the fireplace.

“ _Scamander Estate!_ ” he says, being engulfed by green flames.

Newt steps out into the living room of his childhood home. It seems… emptier. 

He doesn't get time to think about it before the fireplace roars to life and Tina walks out. She walks to Newt, wrapping her arm around him and leaning her head on his shoulder. 

They hear someone enter the room, both expecting it to be Amelia, but instead Theseus enters. He sees Newt, and immediately starts walking up to him. Newt leaves Tina and meets his brother in the middle, and they come together in a deep embrace.

“How's mum?” Newt asks quietly, not daring to move away from his brother. They rarely hug like this, but when they do, they're like a lifeline for each other. 

“Pretending she's alright,” is Theseus’ response. 

Newt sighs. “Of course she is. I'm not surprised.”

“We need to talk to her.”

Newt nods, and then lets go of his brother. 

“Tina,” Theseus says, nodding towards his sister-in-law. “I'm glad you're here.”

Tina nods as well. “I'm very sorry, Theseus,” she says. “It's… it's not easy.”

“No, it isn't.” Theseus sighs, looking at the ground. “I suppose we should go find my mother. She's probably in the stables with Maggie and Anastasia.”

•

The three adults head outside, behind the Estate, and Theseus’ prediction proves to be true.

“Mother,” Theseus says, walking up to the edge of the stables. “Newton and Tina are here.” 

Amelia looks up, and both Newt and Tina can tell how distraught she is. She still smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes- not like Amelia’s smiles usually do.

She walks out of the fenced in area, Maggie following her holding Annie.

“Thank Merlin you two are here now,” Amelia says quietly, hugging Newt and then Tina. She steps back from them and brushes off her skirt. “How about we head inside.”

•

“My father truly was a remarkable man. When I was younger, we never really saw eye to eye. But I grew up, and my father then saw me not as a teenager chasing after potentially dangerous creatures, but as an adult chasing after potentially dangerous creatures as a career.

“He was an Auror, head of the MLE, and a full time father. But he somehow balanced it all. Phineus Scamander fought for a better world for my brother, me, and countless others. And I think that's what he would want us to do now. My father was not the kind of person to sit around and wait for someone else to do something. He wasn’t the kind of person to worry or cry over something. He was a man of action, and that's why I think one of the best things we can do to remember him and honor him is to help out in this fight. 

“I am going to miss my father very, _very_ much. We recently lost an Auror, a father, a husband, and a grandfather. But when I go to help in this fight against dark magic, I will be thinking of him. I will think not only of Phineus Scamander, but of my mother, my nieces, my nephew, my brother and brother-in-law, my sister-in-laws, and my wife. 

“Thank you all so much for coming today to remember my father.” 

Newt finishes, stepping away from the podium and walks back to his seat next to Tina. He sits down and takes her hand. 

“You alright?” Tina asks quietly, squeezing his hand. 

Newt turns his head to look at Tina. He nods, smiling as a few tears fill his eyes. “Somewhat.”

Tina smiles sadly as well and leans forward to kiss him quickly. “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too,” Newt says, moving as close as he can to her without knocking over either of their chairs. “So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was shit sorry lol. Idk when I'll have the next part of this series out but I might upload a separate thing??? Idk we'll see what happens

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is pretty shit lol. I actually have already started on the next chapter where they're moving, so hopefully I get that out soon idk


End file.
